Vampires: Reality
by GeekGothHybrid
Summary: I saw blood. There were bodies hanging from the ceiling from pipes in the ceiling with shoe laces. Bodies littered the floor, the carpet was drenched in blood, fresh blood Their were some bodies slumped over their desks; But I saw one still living.
1. Prologue : Reality Check!

Vampires: Reality

Prologue : Reality Check!

I walked down the tiled hallway of my school to my, it was black and white tiles, there was little traffic. It was class time, I was late, but I had a good excuse, I was at the doctor's and I had a note. I turned from the hall to the door of my class. I opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. I saw blood, lots and lots of blood. It covered the walls, floor and the ceiling. There were bodies hanging from the fucking ceiling from pipes in the ceiling with shoe laces. Bodies littered the floor, the carpet was drenched in blood, fresh blood. Some desks were overturned. Their were some bodies slumped over their desks; their throats slashed, some had their heads bent back, exposing their wound. I saw one person that was alive.

Her name was Sabrina, she was a loner like me. However our loner status was more or less forced. Everyone thought she was weird, too weird; with her abnormally pale skin, and her bottle of red liquid, she always said it was punch but wouldn't let anyone have a taste, She almost never talked to anyone even if they talked to her. I was pretty much the only one that ever talked to her and she would talk back to me. I don't like to even think about why I'm in 'exile'. She was wearing a tight black tee shirt that hugged against her chest, with tight blue jeans that hugged her curves very nicely. She was also covered in blood, her tee shirt darken in most parts of her shirt. The majority of her jeans also were covered in blood. Her hands were by far the most bloodiest. She knew, I don't know how I know she did or even how she knew; I didn't make a sound. But she knew that I was standing there, she lifted her head and turned to the side and caught sight of me, she smiled, she had droplets of blood on her cheek, she turned back and she was suddenly gone.

Next, I didn't probably the most stupid thing I ever did, in the movies and the books told me not to walk backwards, but like an idiot; I did. I ran into something, it was her I knew it. I stepped forward and spun myself around. She was smiling at me. It was strange I almost never seen her smile, but she was smiling now, now that she killed everyone in this class; well almost everyone. I noticed I was shaking uncontrollability. I was scared, more scared than ever had been before. She started walking towards me, I started to back up. I tripped over a student's body, I didn't know his name. I hit my head on the carpet. Sabinia tripped over the same body. But her tripping was intentional, she fell on me. She pinned me to the ground. She was much stronger than she looked, stronger than me, I was very surprised.

"I bet you can guess what I am. I know your smart enough to know that my able to pin you and my slaying of our classmates are things that are impossible to a human," She told me, her voice calm and smooth.

"There.. there's a fe-few ans-answers," I stuttered.

"Let me give you a hint, you worship what I am," She told me. How the hell did she know that, I never told her.

"V-Vampire," I said whispering.

"Bingo," She confirmed.

"But..." I started.

"You thought that vampires were more romantic figures," She said, reading my mind for all I knew, because that is what I was thinking.

"Why be romantic when you can just get what you want fast. Besides, I was raised to think humans only as cattle. You people; humans, are so weak, so stupid, so ignorant, so blind to the truth. We are the world's natural predator, we are on the top of the food chain, what's the flaw in this thinking?" She asked.

"I...I don't know," I said, I didn't know where she was going with this.

"When there is a human that is more than just cattle," She answered herself. She was smiling but her crimson eye color put me back on edge.

"I know almost everything that there is to know about you," She told me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Are you going to blackmail me?" I asked.

"I know you, I know you worship my kind without even knowing our existence," She said.

"I know that you are the schools former archery champion, until you dropped out, or forced out is more the word. And the current champ's got nothing on how good you are," She said.

"I know that you do LARP, and that you are a close combat "Monster" for all intents and purposes," She continued.

"I know your secret. Well it's not really a secret, everybody knows about it. That the last few girlfriends were killed. And that almost everyone thinks that you killed them with no existing evidence, but rumors abound about why you killed them. But I don't think that you killed them," She said. I was surprised, she didn't think like the rest of the school, and somewhat relived; at least one person didn't think I killed them.

"Why are you so sure, how do you know all this about me?" I asked her. She was still smiling, she must have liked being on top of me, or she must have liked to see me twist in the wind. But I think that it was the former.

"I'll tell you in time, but that time is not now," She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to tell you yet," She said. Not much of a reason, no justification in my opinion but I had no room to talk. She could kill me just as easily as she had killed the other students.

"Well is there a reason that you won't get off me?" I asked, not that I minded _that_ much.

"Yes," She said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"I like how your heartbeat," she said leaning down and putting her ear to my heart.

"Is it too much to ask that you don't take it out?" I asked.

"No, your heart won't beat for long if it's out of your body," she said revealing her gruesome logic.

"That's nice, the only reason you don't kill me is because you like the sound of my heartbeat," I said. She didn't say anything, we just laid there for awhile. She seemed content, dare I say, happy. After at least 20 minutes she looked up at me.

"Come with me," She said.

"Where?" I asked her.

"My place," She responded smiling.

"Your kidding right?" I asked, really hoping that she was.

"No," she said seriously, Fuck.

"You think I'm going on my own volition?" I asked.

"I could just as easily drag you out of here by your ankles," She said.

"I guess it be easier on me to walk," I said. She smiled. She got off me, and got up. I got up too. She walked to the door. I stayed there, and under gone a realization: I just laid with a vampire in the mist of 30 or so corpses that she killed, for at least 20 minutes what the fuck is wrong with me? I asked myself. She opened the door and we both left the school. Luckily no one saw us leave. She told me on our way out that she had convinced the attendance people that they both weren't here for the day. We walked from the school mostly in silence.

"It'll only take about 10 minutes to get to my house," She told me as we walked on the sidewalk. It was an overcast today, the big almost black clouds threated to rain. I looked down at the watch on my wrist. It was 9:13, no 9:14. On the way there she just stopped in the middle of the walk.

"What's wrong?" I asked she didn't look like she was hurt though.

"I'm...Thirsty," she said. I looked at her.

"Um...What do you want me to do?" I asked. She walked over to me, her eyes had gone back to normal shining emerald green before, but now they were back to crimson, but they seemed to be glowing now.

"Give me a finger," She commanded. I did, giving her my left index finger. She lifted my finger to her mouth and opened her mouth. I saw that her canine teeth were elongated about 2 inches. She poked my finger with one of her fangs. After a few tries she finally broke skin. She rolled her tongue and put my finger on her tongue. She closed her mouth with my finger in it. And started to suck, he eyes rolled back in her head. I thought that she was crazy, but after a few moments her eyes were back to complete normalized, her eyes were back to their brilliant emerald colored and they were back "in her head."

"Thank you," She said. She started to walk away, but she stumbled like she was more than a little drunk. She took one step and another but nearly fell to the gray cement but I caught her.

"Thanks again," She said, her speech slured. I wasn't completely sure she was sober. I swept her up, holding her by her back and behind her knees. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked like she was asleep but her eyes flickered open every so often. I walked with her in my arms for a few minutes.

"Stop here, let me down please?" she asked. I did.

"Thank you again," She said, she smiled a little.

"Here, follow me," She said. She led me into the nearest street from the main road. We walked to the end of the street. Her house was centered with the road. It was more of a mansion at least 8 rooms, it was very... clean. A white picket fence, a lush green lawn, and a nice group of flower beds.

"Home sweet home," she said. She opened the fence and walked up to the double white door and opened them. She walked in and I walked in too. For the briefest moment I felt an open hand on the side of my head before I was inside the wall by the door. Blackness engulfed me, and I was pulled from the wall to light. Then consciousness left me,

"Hawk! Hawk!" Sabrina yelled my name as I slipped from the world of light into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1 : Reality : Meeting the Family

Chapter 1 : Reality: Meeting the Family!

I woke up but kept my eyes closed, I heard voices around me, and no not in the crazy way.

"What's his name again?" I heard one voice ask, a more mature one.

"Hawk," I heard another voice answer, it was Sabrina's.

"He's quite resilient, only getting a little scratch from getting his head bashed through the wall," I heard a different voice from the other 2, this voice sounded critical, scientific somewhat.

"How was I suppose to know that he wasn't a robber, mugger, or anything else unsavory?!" I heard yet another voice angrily ask, it sounded somewhat preppy

"Well he was with me," I heard Sabrina say in a low voice.

"For all I know he could have been raping you!" The voice that had yelled the question from before said in response to Sabrina's answer. Sabrina turned away and muttered something under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" The preppy voice that had been speaking before said.

"Sush you, he's awake," I heard the maturer voice spit out. I opened my eyes, light flooded my vision. I blinked a few times and I was seeing normally again.

I was on a bed, a nice pillow top. I was surrounded by 4 girls. One was wearing a dark red tee shirt with blue jeans, she had dirty blond hair, she looked older than the others, she had blue eyes, but they were sparkling, just like Sabrina. I saw Sabrina still in the same outfit that she was in at school, I noticed she had blond hair too, but it was golden blond. Next was a girl in dark blue suit like affair complete with a blue skirt, she looked professional, with her thin black rimmed glasses, and her blond hair in a ponytail. Her blond hair was bright but not as golden as Sabrina's. The last one was a girl with a hot pink shirt with white jeans, her blond hair was dirtier than the one with the ponytail but not as dark as the older looking one, her hair unlike the others was think and curly. She looked preppy, I could've bet that I could match the voices with the people.

"Are you ok?" I heard Sabrina ask.

"Well... I guess considering I went through half a wall and still living without any serious injury, I guess I'm doing pretty good," I said with a small smile looking at Sabrina. She smiled, so did the others, except for the preppy looking one who looked pissed and scowled.

"I didn't push you_ that _hard," She said, opening the door out of the room and shutting it with a little too much force and stamping away.

"We'll talk about this more later," I heard the older one say. She walked out of the room, along with the professional looking one.

Sabrina stayed in the room with me and we watched them leave, closing the door lightly. Sabrina smiled a little at me.

"Are you sure your ok?" She asked me.

"I think so. Let me guess, sisters," I said.

"Yes, they are. They are also vampires like me. The older looking one is Cathrine she's the oldest at 23, the smart looking one is Rachel, she's second at 21, the last one is Anglia is second to youngest, 19. I'm the youngest at 17," She said, listing off the people.

"I see..." I trailed.

"I didn't know that you had sisters," I said.

"I'm sorry about Anglia, she's the one that attacked you," She told me.

"Thats ok," I said. Sabrina was staring at me, intense and complete fixation.

"Is...Is there something you want?" I asked her. She snapped out of her fixation.

"I'm sorry...I need to get something to drink, ok?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," I said. She got up from sitting on the bed and opened the door and closed it lightly behind her. I looked around her room. It really wasn't that large, it might have been 15 feet from opposite corners. She had a small bookcase, a white painted, yet cluttered desk, she had her drawer next to her bed, you had about 10 square feet to move around and the about 3 feet pathway to the door. She had all kinds of things on her 3x2 desk. A laptop lid closed, a few novels, a printer, a lamp and various disks. Her bookcase was nearly full, she had a whole lot of vampire novels, at least 30 books. She also had some larger and very apparently older books, the older book's covers were wrinkled, and felt leathery. Most of the novels were paperback and you could hardly tell the title from the side, so badly the spine's creases. On the top of her drawer was a boombox, it was silver and blue with digital readouts. Her walls were painted white, and she had wooden floors with some scratches. Her bed had white covers and sheets as well as white pillows. I sat back down on the bed, and waited for her to come back. A few minutes later she came back.

"I'm back," She said.

"I can see that," I said to her. She sat down on the bed next to me.

"I guess that you have more than a few questions," She said.

"I guess so," I said.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked.

"How about we start from the beginning and work out way to the present?" I asked.

"Ok," She said. She took a breath and started.

"In the late 1340s first there was a shortage of food, then famine hit, and if that wasn't enough the Black Death started to spread when Europe was at it's weakest. Back in that time, despite how despicable it was, people turned to cannibalism to stave off starvation. Almost all cannibals died from eating of plague victim's bodies, they ate the infected bodies because the lack of 'good' bodies. However about 10 families, or clans, of cannibals survived the plague after being infected by eating the corpses. In their blood, was a cure to the Black Death. After the plague passed in the early 1350s. The church found out that these clans were cannibals and that they ate from the plagued corpses, they guessed these clans had a cure to the plague. But since they didn't come forward and give the cure to the masses, the church started to persecute the cannibalistic clans.

That is where the legend of vampires began. The clan members of cannibals had started to develop strange powers; they found, every generation had longer canine teeth then normal humans, but by my generation the teeth are only about a quarter inch longer then yours unless I need them, then they can grow up to 2 inches longer. They found that the blood of humans gave them powers beyond that of a normal human. A vampire has strength, agility and resilience beyond that of a normal human as well as more rapid regeneration about 10 times faster. As long as they have blood, they are more powerful, and the older, the more effectively you can use the blood, so the older ones are more powerful than the weaker ones. However the vampire's heart can work about 2 to 5 times as fast as a normal humans, depending on how old the vampire is. Because the vampire's heart works as fast as it does is why vampires are as powerful as they are. However since vampires use

that much more blood, they require more than they can produce themselves. If a vampire is deprived of blood, naturally using it up or otherwise, the vampire starts to waste away, it takes about 12 hours for a vampire to die without any blood.

As you might have guessed, all the Hollywood myths are false. I go to school, I bathe, I don't particularly like garlic, then again neither do you,crucifix have no effect, so cancel that one out, you know I've aged, but I will explain that one later. Vampirism is still a curse that is passed on through contact when saliva enters the blood stream, it is also bound-by-blood, a family curse. As you could have guessed there is some issue of how much better "pure bloodied" or family born, vampire are to those who are turned from being bitten. Personally I don't think it matters, a turned one and a pure bloodied one can do the same things, if their age is the same. Anyway, back to explaining. When puberty hits, your vampire unique power manifests, your canines grow, and you can start reaping the benefits of drinking blood. Not that your body is already going through immense changes, what is vampirism added to the list?" She said, trying to lighten up, but not seceding.

"Every vampire has a unique power. Not every vampire's unique power isn't person unique. The chances of a vampire meeting another vampire with the same unique power is rare, however it is possible. These unique powers can only be used any time. They can range from anything from reading minds, to using blood more efficiency as if you were older to increased attributes farther than that of a normal vampire at the same age. Some vampires flaunt their power which puts the rest of us under needless spotlight, we survive by secrecy. However thankfully the last time that happened was over 200 years ago, The Salem Witch Trials.

So back to the age thing. A vampire does in fact live forever in theroy. But the older you get the more blood you need. However, most vampires live a maximum of 1000 years. At that point however, they have almost no mind at all other than the mind to feed. They are 'put down' as it were, they are killed by a group of vampires. You can't have a vampire killing more than 5 people a night to live. It just can't be like that, our secrecy would be threatened greatly, some say that it's already threatened enough, not that I'm helping.

It is easy for a vampire to know who they really like. Not only do you feel affection for that person, but you also hear that person's heartbeat, the louder you hear that person's heartbeat the more affection you have for that person. In a room, a vampire can hear everybody's heartbeat, it's distracting sometimes But for me, it's not that bad, all I have to do is listen to your heartbeat, the rhythm calms me down and drowns out everyone else's heartbeat," She smiled at the last sentence.

"If that wasn't enough, the person a vampire has the greatest affection for can smell that person's unique sent greater than everybody else's. Again a vampire can smell everyone's scent but that person's scent is greater than everyone else's. Your's is so sweet..." She trailed looking into my eyes.

​"It's intoxicating," She continued, "So intoxicating that it's hard for me to resist the urge to drink from you," She said staring into my eyes, she blinked and her complete fixation on me passed.

"Vampires have to keep their identity secret. As you probability have guessed we would be persecuted by not only the church for not coming forward, the church has long memories. But by the human populace in general, if the African-Americans suffered for a little less then 400 years and counting for just having a different color skin. The what do you think people will do to us? The church will not only persecute us for not coming forward, but for our powers, what powers gained from drinking blood is not powers that are satanic. So the church will paint us as daemons," She finished.

"You hungry?" She asked. Changing the subject very radically and very quickly. I check my watch, it was already 12:23.

"A little," I said. She smiled.

"I'll go make us some sandwiches," She said.

"Blood ultimately sustains us, but we still feel the ache from the stomach without food. The hunger for blood is different. It's like...A dry throat, a utterly dry throat, and the undeniable urge to get blood from the quickest means necessary. Most vampires can hold it off for a little bit, but sometimes it's too much," She said, looking down, like she was digging into her past to describe the hunger. She looked up quickly and walked to the door. Opened it and closed it lightly yet again. I put my head in my hands and poured over and tried to understand what I was just told, it was a lot to take in. I heard the door open, and I looked up. It wasn't who I was expecting, it wasn't Sabrina.

**Author Note: Please Read and Review, tell me what you think, tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like. I know that the vampire origns are pretty simmilar to that of _My Girlfreind's A Vampire! _ but the powers are signficantly different. I just thought that the origns myth was so cool and pretty orignal I just had to use it agian. Thanks for the Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter 2 : Reality: A Fight!

I saw Anglia standing at the door, she closed it and put her back to it.

"What the fuck you want?" I asked openly hostile

"Thats no way to talk to a superior," She said in anger.

"What do you want? Better?" I asked my tone of voice considerably less hostile.

"That is a little better, I want to know what she sees in you. She's never taken a liking to anyone, not even other vampires and I think she puts up with us just because she has to. Why you, a lowly human?" She asked me.

"I have no clue. But where do you get off on call me inferior?" I asked. My hostility showing again, she just brings the worst out of me.

"I can kill you easily, that is why I get off at calling you inferior," She said with a crooked smile.

"Can you leave now?" I asked, trying to hide my rage.

"Why? I think I'll stay," She said.

"Well don't talk to me then," I said. Turning away from her to try and calm myself down.

"But it's so fun to egg you on," She whispered, she seemed like she was right next to me.

"I won't let you get another rise out of me," I told her not even bothering to look back at her.

"Oh I very much doubt that you can do that with any success," She said. She wasn't whispering to me, just talking from the normal distance. I stayed silent my eyes buried into the wall I was facing.

"I'm sure you know why she likes you so much," She said, whispering again.

"I don't know, do you?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said still whispering into my ear.

"And I don't suppose that your willing to tell me," I said

"No, I'm sure she'll tell you when the time comes, if she's not scared enough to admit it to herself," She whispered.

"Are you done yet?" I asked not turning to Anglia.

"No I want to know something from you," She said.

"What would that be?"

"Can you fight?" She asked

"I don't like to," I told her, it was the truth I'd rather not fight than fight.

"That doesn't answer my question," She stated.

"Indeed it doesn't," I said.

"Can you fight?" She asked again.

"Anyone can fight," I said.

"Can you fight well?" She asked.

"That is a subjective opinion," I stated.

"Stop avoiding the question," She requested.

"Why? It's so much fun to lead you on," I said.

"Your really pissing me off," She said.

"What else is new, you do it to me enough anyway," I said.

"Ah, but you forget I can kill you," She said.

"Do you love your sister?" I asked.

"You bastard don't bring her into this," She snarled.

"What is this 'this' you speak of?" I asked her, this was really funny.

"God Dammit, if you don't give me straight answers I'm going to beat them out of you," She said. She threw a punch at me, I dodged it to my great surprise, I guess she was holding back because she didn't want to kill me. I stepped back and waited for her next attack it came and it hit me in the face. I went down.

"Not much of a fight," She said.

"Not too much a vampire," I said. She smiled.

I heard the door open, Sabrina walked in.

"What did you do to him?!" She yelled at Anglia.

"He pissed me off, so I showed him his place," She said walking out of Sabrina's room. I sat up on the floor.

"It doesn't look like your bleeding," She said.

"Thats good," I said.

"You have no idea. The more blood the harder it is to control one's self," She said. Suddenly not bleeding took on a much more seriousness.

"So, just why did you bring me here?" I asked her looking into her eyes. She looked away.

"I...I don't really know. I guess... That I wanted someone who I could talk to who wasn't a vampire," She said.

"I'm sorry about Anglia. She doesn't interact with humans much," She told me.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Well... She doesn't work, she deals more with the supernatural end of our lives," She explained.

"Oh, that would explain it a little," I responded.

"I really am sorry about my sister. I actually sent her in to see if you could protect yourself," She told me.

"You sent her?" I asked.

"You could've just asked me," I said.

"Well...I'm not used to getting straight answers out of anyone especially humans," She said.

"Meh, I guess I can't blame you," I agreed.

"Wait..." I said. She was giving me a strange look.

"Does that mean you did get a drink?" I asked her.

"No," She said simply.

"I...I would like one from you though," She said leaning closer to me.

"Um...I guess so," I said. She smiled.

"Thank you," She said. She leaned closer to me I was still sitting on the wooden floor. She pushed my body down on the ground and crawled on top of me, she still smiled. She leaned her head down and bit into my neck, a full bite. I felt her fangs sink slowly into my flesh I gasped at the sudden bite, it brought me pleasure. I felt my heart start to race. She drunk from me, sucking with her mouth to my punctured skin. I didn't even registered the blood loss. All I felt was the pleasure of her feeding and her hot, slick tongue on my skin, it gave me goosebumps. After about 10 seconds she stopped and pulled back, I saw a drop of blood trail down the corner. She put a handkerchief on my neck where she bit.

"Um you got a little," I said and pointed at the corner of my mouth. She smiled and ran her finger down to the corner of her mouth and sucked on her finger.

"Can't waste a drop, not with your blood," She said. I smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said still smiling. She continued to smile.

"You can't tell me with a straight face that you aren't," She said.

"Well I guess I can't lie about that," I said smiling. She got off me and I got up. She looked better, a little less pale and a little more graceful, not that she needed it.

"What?" She asked seeing me look at her.

"Um...Nothing," I said. She smiled.

"I...Should probably get going," I said.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Well..." I trailed I looked at the clock, it was about 12 in the afternoon.

"I...I'm kind of hungry," I said. She looked at me with her head tilted.

"We can eat here," She said.

"Oh...wait, that's right, humans don't drink blood for a meal, damn that's right. Maybe we could go out to eat?" she asked me. I heard a loud bang, bang, bang on the door before I could answer.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"I don't know about anyone coming," She told me. I heard someone open the door.

"Holy Shit!" I heard someone yell.

"Where is the human?" I heard someone yell.

"What..." I heard someone ask.

"An agent saw a human enter the premise and the agent said that the human must have known your nature," The yelling person cut off the other one.

"What the fuck, an Enforcer," I heard Sabrina say.

"You need to get out of here, now. Through the window," Sabrina said pointing at a window. I opened the window and got out and closed it and ducked under it right as Sabrina's room door opened. I dived into some brush.

"What are you..." I heard Sabrina start to say and then I heard a sword get drawn. She got real quite real quickly. I heard the window open. I kept my head down so I didn't see the person at all. I heard the door close.

"Where is the human?" The person ask.

"As you've seen there is no human," Sabina said.

"Don't fuck with me, I'll bring you down quicker than you could say stop. If I find out that your hiding him I'll be back, and with friends and I'll bring you all down," The person who asked the question say. I heard the front door slam. I kept my head down still. The window opened.

"Hawk," Sabrina whispered. I crawled from under the brush and stepped back into the house I saw Cathrine in the room as well.

"Who was that?" I asked either of them, I didn't really care who gave me an answer. Both of them looked at each other, then Sabrina answered me.

"He was an enforcer. In every city there is a council of vampires, they set laws and such. Enforcers, do exactly as they are named. They enforce the laws and guidelines of the Council. And telling mortals of vampiric existence is equivalent to treason in the vampiric society," Sabrina said.

"So your in a whole heap of trouble if they find out that you have told me what you have," I said. They both nodded in unison. I sighed, I didn't want to be a danger to Sabrina and her family.

"I guess I should get going," I said. I turned to leave but I felt a hand on my arm stopping me.

"Please...Don't go," Sabrina said. I turned around.

"I don't want you or your sisters hurt. And as long as I'm around, chances of that happening are higher," I told her.

"Well can we still go out to eat?" She asked.

"Well..." I trailed I wasn't sure if it would be ok.

"It's ok," Cathrine said. I looked at her with a eyebrow raised.

"Even without being able to read minds, it was obvious that you want someone to tell you it's ok," She told me.

"Re...Read minds?" I asked with horror.

She snickered "If it gets too nasty I tune it out," She told me.

"That's comforting," I said.

"So shall we get going?" Sabrina asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Hmmm... Where do you want to go?" She asked me.

"I asked first," I reminded her.

"You're the one who has to eat normal food," She reminded me.

"Right," I said and started to think about where I wanted to go.

"How about Applebees?" I asked Sabrina.

"Sure, as long as they serve rare stake," She said. I nodded.

"Perfect," She said with a smile.

"I'll drive," She said. I followed her out of the house. Anglia was standing in front of the door.

"Your not going anywhere with my sister, especially with a Enforcer out for you," She said, speaking to me.

"Get out of the way Angi," Sabrina said. They narrowed eyes at each other and it was real intense for a few minutes. Neither of them were backing down.

"Now now now girls..." I heard Cathrine say.

"Sabrina is a big girl now, she can go out when she wants, with who she wants..." She trailed.

"However..." She said before Sabrina could say anything, I had a feeling that she was going to say that.

"We are still your sisters and we care about you Sabrina," Cathrine said.

"I know..." Sabrina trailed. Anglia sighed and got out of our way.

"I don't trust him enough, I'm checking to see if your still a virgin when you get back," Anglia said. Cathrine sighed heavily and walked away.

"Over my dead body," She said to Anglia.

"Or unconscious body..." Anglia trailed looking at her other sister. Her other sister smiled and shook a small bottle. Both mine and Sabrina's eyes popped open. She grabbed my arm and we swiftly exited the house. We went to one of the 4 cars, a Kia Spectra, not the nicest cars, in fact it was the worst car there, not that it wasn't normal though. I got in the passenger seat and she got in the driver seat.

"That wasn't weird," She told me after a few seconds of silence.

"Don't take any drink that Anglia offers you," I told her.

"No kidding," She said looking over to me and she smiled.

"What..." I asked in a laughing tone.

"Nothing," She told me and looked at the road and she started the car and started the car off. We droved in silence until we got to Applebees.


	4. Chapter 3: The Date

Chapter 3: Reality: The Date

We finally got to Applebees about 20 minutes after leaving. We were both still very freaked out about Cathrine's threat. She drove to parking station across the street, the restaurant had very little parking and what was there were full. We got to the third floor. Busy around the area I thought to myself. She slowly turned the car off.

"You ok?" I asked her turning to her. She turned to me and she didn't look good, like she was sick, but I didn't know if vampires got sick or not.

"No... I'm not ok," She told me.

"Um... What can I do?" I asked her. She smiled weakly.

"Yes. But I don't think that you would want to help me," She said. Her voice was like a whispered.

"Of coarse I would like to help you," I said turning even more to her.

"I don't understand why but... I'm even thirstier than ever, can you... Let me drink?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Um... In the car or in the shadows in the building?" I asked.

"I... I think that I can wait til we get outside," She said and she slowly left the car. I walked over to the other side of the car and helped her out.

"Thank you," She told me and I helped her into a shadow in the corner of the building. She almost fell half way there but I kept hold on her.

We were in the corner and I leaned down exposing my neck, it was a little awkward because she was about 6 inches shorter than me. She smiled and put her hand on my cheek and on the back of my neck. She pushed my head to the left side slightly and leaned to me and kissed my neck. I smiled slightly her lips were pretty soft. She kissed me again and started to suck a little I smiled a little wider and laughed.

"That tickles," I whispered to her. I felt her smile against my skin.

"I'm sorry, this probably won't," She said. And I felt her fangs on my neck and I involuntarily tensed. I felt her fangs slink into my neck and I felt my muscles relax. She pushed me closer and her fangs went even deeper and my muscles relaxed even more, it felt so good. I pulled her closer. I felt her suck my blood from my body. We were still for awhile at least 5 minutes. She detached her fangs and pulled me in front of her.

"That felt good," I sighed.

"That's good," She whispered in my ear.

"I enjoyed it too," She said smiling. She looked much better less pale than she was, she looked more lively.

"You look better too," I said.

"I feel better," she responded. I smiled.

"shall we go to dinner?" I asked her. She nodded her head and she went back to the car and grabbed her purse. We took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked across the mostly abandoned street to the restaurant.

We walked into the restaurant and saw a young woman standing near a podium. Her eyes perked up when we walked in, probably grateful for something to do. I noticed that their weren't that many people which was strange I thought for a Friday night.

"Table for 2?" She asked.

"Yes," Sabrina answered. The woman nodded and grabbed 2 menus and sat us at a window.

"Someone will be right with you to take your drinks," She said and sat the menus down on our table. Me and Sabrina sat down on the same side, she went first and had the window seat. The table was glossy and had a black wavy sun under the gloss and the seats were brick red We nodded to her and she left. We picked up the menu and looked it over. But Sabrina set the menu down.

"Know what you want?" I asked.

"Rare steak, it's about the only thing you can get bloody here," She said. I suppressed a audible gulp and nodded. For some reason her feeding from me wasn't a problem but when actually put in words.... it made me want to shiver.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh. Nothing..." I said and concentrated on my menu. I felt her hand on my shoulder opposite of her and she pulled herself close to me and leaned on my shoulder closest to her.

"Really?" She asked looking up at me. I looked at her and she batted her lashes at me.

"Really," I said with a smile. She smiled.

"Lier," She stated.

"How would you know that?" I asked her.

"Your heart skipped a beat and is beating faster now," She told me. Caught I thought to myself.

"I just have a hard time imagining you as the heartless killer even though I saw it with my own eyes," I told her. That answer brought up disturbing images that I wish did not come up.

"Do I look innocent?" She asked giving me an innocent expression on her face. I smiled.

"Yes," I said. She smiled too.

"I've done things that would make your skin crawl," She whispered in my ear. I wasn't quite scared but I defiantly wasn't at ease, uncomforted, that would be an accurate word.

"Are you ready to order drinks?" I heard someone say. I looked up from Sabrina's face with some difficulty but for some reason it was difficult not because I was afraid of her... I couldn't tell why I had a hard time with it.

"I'll have a Pepsi, Sabrina?" I asked.

"Just water for me," Sabrina said to the waitress. She had long brunet hair pulled back tight into a ponytail.

"Pepsi and water coming up," She said and left. I looked back to Sabrina. She laughed a little.

"What?" I asked her. She shook her head and nestled her head against my chest. I smiled and patted her head with my hand.

"So I take it you like this?" I asked her. She looked up at me, smiled and nodded her head before re-settling herself against me.

"Me too," I said smiling.

"You smell good," She whispered to me.

"Is that a good think or bad?" I asked.

"Well... your tastier to me, and you make my mouth water. I don't know how you felt about... The parking building... but..." She trailed and stopped and shook her head.

"Your not helping me keep my thirst down," She scolded me playfully but I knew she was serious.

"I'm sorry?" I said not knowing what to say really.

"You better be," She said playfully, I was pretty sure she wasn't serious. She leaned her head against me and smiled.

"I'm sorry," She told me after a minute.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I haven't been as forthcoming with you as you deserve," She said sadly.

"I don't understand," I said. She took her head off me and looked at me squarely.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to hurt, bad," She said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked her shifting towards her.

"Your girlfriends..." She trailed and she didn't have to say anymore.

"You... You killed my girlfriends?" I asked astonished in horror.

"They weren't good enough for you. They were cheating on you. I don't know how you didn't see it," She started to explain. I looked down.

"You.. You knew they were cheating. Why didn't you dump them?" She asked me.

"I let myself believe that they really liked me only. Because I just took one and ran with her. It was assumed I killed my first one. Which kept girls away then another would ask me out and she'd get killed... That happened 4 times. I was desperate. I knew what it was like not to have a girlfriend. It was like a hole in my chest that wouldn't fill unless I had one. No matter how bad they were to me or how many boyfriends they had at the same time," I told her.

"Oh..." She trailed.

"Yeah...." I trailed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you pain," She said looking away. I nodded.

"I figured as much," I said.

She stopped cold and sniffed the air. She wiped her head around and spun back to me. She was out of the booth in a flash pretty much dragging me out of the restaurant's back door. I heard why she was so sudden. I heard shouts from a vaguely familiar voice. Which happened to be the Enforcer that was at the front door talking to the lady and then yelling at us to stop. She and I ran for the parking building, for the car. I looked back and saw the Enforcer behind, coming from the back door of the restaurant, he had a big revolver at least twice the size of normal ones and his hands were really big. The bullets in that thing must have been twice the size too. I shuddered when I imagined the bullet. I heard a shot ring out in the silent neighborhood. It sounded like a cannon went off. I saw a hole in the building next to us. It looked like a solid slug from a shot gun hit. We ran even quicker to the car.

"God Damn it you know you can't do this Sabrina!" I heard the Enforcer yell in a rough haggard voice.

We decided to go for the stairs and we reached the top fast. Sabrina and I jumped in the car.

"Get it started," She snarled and I saw her eyes were crimson, It scared me into obedience and I started the car as she got a pistol out of the glove compartment. She got out of the car and walked away from it a few feet. I moved over to the driver's side. I heard big boots about to round the corner and I heard heard Sabrina shoot off 10 shots in quick succession without hesitation and in perfect timing every half a second. Maybe 9mm, she was getting me time to get the car out and ready, cover fire, it was called. _Pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop._ I pulled out the car and I saw Sabrina nearly fly into the passenger side door and she didn't have to tell me anything and I heard the wheels sequel as I hit the acceleration. I rounded the corner and saw the guy. He was wearing an ash gray trenchcoat.

"Don't try to run him over. He total the car," I heard Sabrina snarl. I didn't think that she men to growl but it happened. I tried to swerve around him but I saw some strange blue stars around his hands. He reached for the car and grasped the driver side door. He broke through the windows and glass flew in my face and lap. I closed one eye closest to the door. The car didn't stop and we got away but it was lighter. I noticed why. He ripped the driver side door off the car. I stared in amazement but looked up in time to turn the corner. I didn't stop going fast until we were a good 5 miles from the parking building until I slowed down enough to be called legal.

"What the hell was that. He ripped the door off the fucking car," I said loudly. I glanced over to Sabrina. She still had crimson eyes, they weren't glowing or bright as they were but they were still red and still creped me out throughly.

"The Enforcers aren't actually vampires. Their... Special humans. They have an affinity for technology, they used it to defeat us. They waged a secret war with us. Secret from normal humans at least. The Enforcer are the descendants of those who fought in the war. Their technology is different, cutting edge. I don't' really understand it myself though which was part of the reasons that we lost. The enforcers keep us in line. Keep our population to a containable level. They make sure that we keep the secret of the Underworld. Which we use to collectively include all supernatural creatures. Yes... there are other supernatural creatures other than vampires. But vampires are the most populatous," She informed me. We got to her house. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"What a night..." I trailed. She smiled and me and laughed a little. I looked back at her and her eyes were back to their original shining green.

"You could say that," She said. But sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong. I just shot at a Enforcer and put my whole family in serious jeporty," She told me.

"Yeah, I guess that would be my fault..." I trailed looking down.

"No, that's **my** fault. I brought you here, I showed you who I am. This is all on me," She said.

"But the strangest thing is..." She trailed.

"What?" I asked

"It's all worth it in my mind," She said looking at me. I looked down and blushed a little.

"Your pretty cute when you blush," She told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Welcome," She responded smiling.

"Stay," She said and got out of the car. She went around to my side and I expected her to go inside. But instead she opened the door to my side and got in sitting on my lap facing me.

"That's better," She said smiling. I blushed a little more.

"This isn't embarrassing at all," I said sarcastically.

"Nope," She said, no sarcasm in her voice. I rolled my eyes and she leaned to me. She went to my neck and took a deep breath.

"Do I smell good?" I asked her.

"You have** no **idea," She informed me. I realized just then that she had yet to kiss me on the lips yet. Which felt kind of strange to be honest considering she drank from me before kissing me unless I was wrong about her. Which wouldn't be a first.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing," I said.

"If your worrying about something it's obviously not nothing," She said.

"It doesn't matter really," I said trying to convince her.

"Tell me," She told me. I sighed.

"It's just. I realized that you haven't kissed me and you have fed off of me," I told her.

"I just found it strange," I added. She looked at me strangely.

"I," she stopped.

"A vampire. A vampire has only one, only one that they feel truly whole with. One who they love, more than anything in the world. Even more than their own lives," She told me. I felt my heart start to speed up.

"Kissing someone is a greater sign of affection than feeding off of them," Sabrina told me. She looked deep in my eyes. I looked away. She may look harmless now but I knew that wasn't so. She could kill me at anytime she wanted to. I could breath as easily as she killed those students in class. She gave me a sad look. It pained me to see her sad, I wasn't sure why but I really liked her. I knew it had only been a few hours but something told me that we were meant to be. It was scary. Her world, was scary. I knew that she would pay in some way for her allowing my inclusion into her world. Her world seemed so different than mine. So much more dangerous than mine. Yet intriguing, I guess that anything with that amount of risk would seem intriguing.

"I'm sorry," I told her. For looking away.

"Your troubled thoughts aren't without merit. What I'm doing is very very dangerous. What I did tonight will change my life, and will probably put my sisters in danger, danger that they didn't even bring upon themselves. I don't know how they will react, but... I do know one thing..." She trailed. She lifted her hand and put it over my heart and leaned closer to me. My back pressed against the driver seat of the car.

She kissed me, not softly, but hard like she had been waiting to do this for all night, like she would never do it again and I wished she wasn't right in that it would never happen again because if felt so good, She pushed me back against the seat even more. She put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me fully. My arms wrapped around her and I pressed her close to me. We kissed deep and passionately. She withdrew for a moment. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

"I..." she trailed.

"I love you more than anything in the world," She said. Looking deep in my eyes. I didn't look away this time. She searched my eyes, I wasn't sure for what though. She kissed me again before pulling back completely and looking at me with a smile.

"You like this just as much as I do," She told me smiling. I looked down at that and in my embarrassment blushed.

"Their's no need to be embarrassed," She told me and she opened the drivers side door and got off my lap.

"Come," She said. I got out of the car and closed the door.

"I don't know if I can do this, their all going to be pissed. Their going to kill me," She told me.

"I don't think so, they'd kill me before killing you I think," I told her.

"But... They better kill me too if they kill you, I don't think I could go the rest of my life without you," She told me. Wow, that soul-mate thing really had a hold of her. Then again. I wasn't sure how I'd last without her. Or how long I'd last. She gave a shuddering sigh before walking towards the house. She grasped my hand for reassurance.

"I'm right here," I told her. She nodded and took a breath before opening the door to a house of 3 probably very angry vampires.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beast Within

Chapter 4: Reality: The Beast Within

We walked into the house. We saw 3 very pissed vampires. I didn't even need to see the bright crimson eyes to know it. My heart rate spiked. It must have been very high because all of them noticed it. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was scared. The only time I was even more scared was when I walked into that class room just 5 hours earlier. No one said anything for several seconds, we just stood there. Sabrina's sisters staring me and her down. After what seemed like a life time before anyone did anything. Cristina sighed.

"Why?" She asked shaking her head.

"Why did you do it?" She asked Sabrina.

"You know why," Sabrina answered Cristina. She sighed even harder.

"You know that we're trying to keep our cool, yes?" Cristina asked.

"Yes," Sabrina answered.

"Then why did you bring. Him," Cristina asked Sabrina. I know she was referring to me. I felt anger rising, and I wasn't really sure why either. I noticed Anglia looked ready to kill. Ready to kill me. I was the cause of all this misfortune on her family. Everything was fine until I came along. She had to stop it before it came out of control. Maybe it was already out of control, too quickly for her to stop it.

"He has a right to know how deep I've thrown him," Sabrina responded.

"He's so deep he won't be able to see the light. Ever," Anglia said quick and firmly.

"Peace Angi," Cristina said soothingly to her sister.

"The only way that we're going to get through this is giving him to the Enforcer," Cristina said.

"I'm not going to give him up. You know that," Sabrina told her.

"Why did you drag us into this?" Cristina asked Sabrina.

"You must understand that I would never. Never do this to my family if I knew if would come to this," Sabrina answered Cristina.

"How could you not know?" Cristina asked.

"What do you think happened when you couldn't kill him at the class?" Cristina asked Sabrina. Sabrina looked down.

"I don't know, I didn't know what happened," Sabrina said.

"Oh god, Sabrina, how did you not know," Cristina said.

"I've never experienced this before. No one I know had this experience," Sabrina explained.

"Sabrina, I know you've read it," Cristina said. I saw Sabrina blushing. Cristina or the other sisters didn't acknowledge her embarrassment.

"Sabrina, look at you, your blushing like a school girl with a crush," Cristina told Sabrina. I felt a bit awkward. This was a family talk and I felt so awkward being here.

"I...." Sabrina trailed.

"Why the hell are YOU still here!!!!" Cristina yelled at me. I recoiled under her furry and more than flinched.

"Hey, I **wanted** him to be here or I wouldn't have had him here," Sabrina said in my defense.

"Dammit Sabrina. Not just yesterday you thought like the rest of us: That humans were nothing but cattle and pawns for the greater scheme," Cristina said to Sabrina. Her voice finally rising in anger.

"He's not that to me!" Sabrina yelled.

"I don't care!!!" Cristina said.

"He's getting turned over. That's final," Cristina said firmly.

"Like hell he is!" Sabrina yelled and jumped in front of me. Angi and Rachel grabbed a hold of Sabrina's arms and literally dragged her away from me kicking and screaming. They took her into another room. I could still hear her screaming. Cristina sighed. I stood there, I couldn't believe it. I was going to be handed over to this 'Enforcer' and suffer some kind of death. Probably some horrid and painful death.

"Are you going to make this easier on yourself? Or are you not?" Cristina asked me.

"Does it matter?" I asked her, a rhetorical question but I knew that she was going to answer me.

"It matters because your choosing between more or less pain before death," she told me. I sighed and popped my knuckles but still didn't know what I was going to do.  
"Do you know what's going to happen to Sabrina?" I asked Cristina.

"She'll live," Cristina said simply.

"You putting a vampiric suicide watch 24/7?" I asked Cristina.

"She'll get over you," She told me coldly.

"I love her too," I told Cristina.

"You and Sabrina are too young to understand love," Cristina said.

"Don't vampires have one soul-mate for life? Or was she just trying to be romantic?" I asked Cristina.

"Yes, we do. However. A vampire has never had that with a human," Cristina informed me.

"How do you know that she doesn't have that?" I asked her.

"She's my sister. I would know," She answered me.

"She doesn't think your right," I told her.

"I can get that. Especially with her yelling like she is," She told me.

"GAHHH!!!! LET ME GO I SWARE. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU 2 BUT SO HELP ME.... GAHHH," I heard Sabrina yell.

"She's sounds angry," I said sarcastically.

"I don't think I've ever seen her more pissed than now," I told her.

"She's not safe for you to be around her," She informed me.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I heard Sabrina yell. I heard the door close and Rachel stepped out of the room and closed the door. He clothes were torn and a few bruises in her body. She sighed deeply.

"She's pretty inconsolable," Rachel said simply.

"Why is Angi alone with her then?" Cristina asked her.

"She's running through her blood at an amazing pace," Rachel said.

"It's low," She said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Vampires in a rage inadvertently use blood to increase their abilities the longer the rage, the more blood lost. She's burning through it at a rapid rate and she's pretty low," Rachel said. I felt hands on my shoulders and started to struggle.

"What the..." I trailed and continued to struggle but it was to no avail.

"We never did call the enforcer. He'll probably come by tomorrow and he'll be satisfied with your bloodless body.

"Wait...." I said the wheels in my mind spinning.

"That's right, we never intended to hand you over to him but we had to convince Sabrina of it. Then she'd be enraged and now she'll drink you dry now that she's low," Cristina said.

"Gahh. You bastards how could you do this to your own sister. You monsters!" I screamed.

"We are monsters," Rachel said.

"Whats the point?" I asked.

"Well if she is in love with you. Then she won't drink from you like a beast, she'll have conscious thought for a few seconds, even in the middle of a blood rage," Rachel told me.

"Well... I don't think I have anything to worry about," I said nervously. I was pretty sure but... Still... I thought to myself. I was putting my life in her enraged hands. I took a deep breath, I was confident that I would live through this but still. Going into a room with an enraged vampire was probably not a smart thing to do. Even if said enraged vampire is your girlfriend. I opened the door and saw the devastation that Sabrina had unleashed on the room it was in shambles. Wood was splintered, parts of the wall was on the floor. Bits of the carpet are ripped apart. And the Couch is still somewhat intact but still is in shambles. I see Sabrina pinned against the wall by Anglia. She's got worst wounds than Rachel had. One or two major cuts and a few minor cuts, and numerous bruises all over her. I took another breath. I stand frozen, I was scared and was paralyzed.

"Angi," Cristina said catching Anglia's attention. Anglia's name sends Sabrina into another furry. She starts to struggle against Anglia's grip, but her hold on Sabrina is solid. After a few minutes Sabrina calms down enough. Anglia turns Sabrina to me. I will never forget those bright blood red eyes and the blood lust behind them. I was frozen completely. Anglia makes sure that Sabrina sees me. Sabrina's eyes lock on to mine. I felt a horrible terror that I had never known before. Anglia released Sabrina and Sabrina lunged at me. My eyes widen but I don't have a chance to scream before Sabrina grabs me by my shoulders and crushes me against what's left of the couch. I could feel the strength of the arms on my shoulders and was amazed that my shoulders weren't broken. I saw Sabrina crushing me into the couch. She was on me. Abruptly the strength on my shoulders is dissipated. I look up. Since I had my eyes closed. Sabrina's eyes were back to normal but she wasn't.

"Hawk, I'm in trouble," She told me.

"I don't know why I stopped but I don't think I'll have control for very long. I need you to give me permission," She told me.

"I don't want to do it unless you let me," Sabrina told me.

"Go ahead," I told her. She lowered herself slowly doing her best to keep control rather than drink without thinking which might kill me. She opened her mouth and I flinched but she either didn't see it or she couldn't care. She bit me deeply and drunk from me. I sighed in pleasure. I exposed my neck to her. She moans against the blood in her mouth but continues to drink. My arms drape around her shoulder and push her to me. I probably didn't have control of what I was doing but if I did I would've done what I did again. After about 30 seconds she withdrew and I sighed contently as she took her fangs out of me. I was still laying on the couch. She moved softly, she must have been in control of herself again which was a big relief. I turn my head and looked at her.

"Hi," I said softly. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm..." she trailed.

"I'm sorry," She told me.

"If I were you I'd be sorry if you killed me, but you didn't and I'd say that's an accomplishment in its self," I told her. She smiled again. And laid her head on my chest.

"I know but... I was just so angry.." she trailed.

"They didn't really call the Enforcer, they just wanted to wrial you up so that you'd kill me and they would show my bloodless body to the enforcer," I told Sabrina.

"Well... At least I didn't kill you," She said. I was a bit more than light headed and needed to sleep. But I knew that my open wounds were like putting meat in front of a hungry dog and telling him not to eat for Sabrina's sisters. Sabrina must have known my thoughts because she left for only a second before coming back with bandages and she bandaged my neck up.

"Don't worry I won't let them kill you, sleep, you need and deserve it," She told me.

"Thank you," I told her. She leaned down and kissed me and I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was amazed that I was able to get to sleep. I guess I trusted Sabrina more than I gave myself credit for.


	6. Chapter 5: Checking in

Chapter 5: Reality: Checking in

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt like I was on a bed. It felt that way at least. I opened my eyes fully before taking in my surroundings. I was in a room, I had been in this room before but I wasn't in it very often. Then I remembered what happened. I looked around. I was in Sabrina's room. I had feared that it was all my imagination. That everything that had happened last afternoon and night was just a dream but me being here and not in my own room had proved my fears false.

"Hello," I heard Sabrina's voice say. I looked around and saw her standing near the door to the hall outside her room. I guess she just got back.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked me.

"Yes I did," I said with a smile gowning as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Something wrong?" She asked walking over to me. She had on a thin light blue t shirt and short shorts.

"No," I said looking at her. Admiring her outfit. She smiled at me

"You like?" She asked me, smiling.

"Yes," I answered her honestly. She kept smiling and walked over to me and she lightly pushed me down flat on her bed and she straddled me.

"Good," She said and kissed me on the neck, right where she had bit me the night before.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," She told me like she was reading my mind, and knew what I was thinking about.

"You didn't," I answered her.

"That's good," She whispered in my ear and she kissed my neck again. I gasped and sighed contently exposing my neck to her even more. I smiled and she smiled too.

"Can I..." She trailed but she didn't need to finish. I nodded.

"Of course you can," I said exposing my neck yet again.

I felt her smile against my neck as I felt her fangs break the skin of my neck. I moaned softly wrapping my arms around her every time she bit me it felt better and better. I felt her bite deeper drinking more and my grasp around her was tight. I felt her stop and licked my neck dry. She smiled up at me, stroking my cheek at the same time.

"I love you hawk," She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Sabrina," I whispered back. She smiled down at me. But she sighed and got off me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she was sitting next to me.

"Why do you humans have to be so frail..." I trailed stroking my cheek again.

"Not live forever..." She trailed.

"I love you but you can't live as long as I can," She said sadly. I frowned and put my hand on her cheek too. Her cold cheek, but I didn't mind.

"Is there a way I can be like you?" I asked her. She frowned.

"No. It's a family condition," She said. I frowned and started to think.

"A blood transfusion?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Our blood would probably kill you. Anyway. The idea of having you as my brother...." she trailed and shuddered.

"Just doesn't work," She said. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. I couldn't think of any thing more selfish," she said.

"Guiling a lover into being like her..." She trailed, I could tell that she felt pretty bad.

"Don't worry about it," I said, she still frowned.

"Hey," I said she looked up to me and I kissed her. When she parted she snickered at me.

"That was a dirty trick," She said smiling.

"I do what I have to," I told her with a smile.

"mmmm...." She trailed purring contently kissing me again.

"So then what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked smiling.

"It's saterday isn't it?" She asked me.

"Yep. Hmmm... Parhaps you should go check in with your moms?" She asked.

"Probabily," I said getting up after she got off me.

"I'll take you," She said. "Ok," I responded. She got up and we walked to her car and she drove me home. She stopped in my driveway and smiled. She leaned over to me and kissed me.

"See ya later. Oh. Here's my cell," She said handing me a slip of paper after she wrote her number down.

"Thanks," I said.

"For everything," I finished with a smile. She smiled back and I got out of the car and she drove away. I walked up to the door of my house and opened it.

"I'm Home," I said walking into the living room. My mom looked up from the chair.

"Oh. Hey your back," She said getting up.

"I had worried for a second," She said.

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear the news? Someone mass murdered your last period class!" She exclaimed. My eyes widen in remembering that I had walked in on Sabrina after she finished tearing my classmates to shreds.

"Oh... I guess not..." I trailed.

"I don't see how. Everybody's talking about it," She said.

"Where have you been?" She asked me.

"Oh... Um... I was at a friend's house," I said, it wasn't really a lie...

"I don't think so. I call them all, looking for you after I heard the news," she stated.

"A new friend. Her name's Sabrina," I told her.

"Oh... A girlfriend?" She asked me. I smiled and looked down.

"Yeah..." I trailed.

"Oooh. Tell me," She said. I shook my head.

"In your dreams," I said walking for my room.

"I'll find out eventually, I've got eyes and ears everywhere," She said as I walked into my room and closed the door softly. I smiled and took the piece of paper out of my pocket and put it on my desk. I'd call her in a little.

I got ready to take a shower. It was about 10 in the morning. I walked in and took a nice hot shower. I had almost forgot that she had done that.... She had killed all those people just for the sear hell of it I think. I don't remember if she said she had been thirsty or not... In any case I wasn't going to tell my mom about her until I straighten out the details with Sabrina first. I was defiantly not tell her that Sabrina killed those people. I sighed and just let the water flow over me. I wasn't sure what to think. I loved her. Allot, allot allot but... she killed those people... To satiate her thirst. Or to survive. I still wasn't sure which... I sighed and turned the water off and dried and such and got re dressed. I sat on my bed and saw Sabrina's note. I got my cell phone out and called her.

"Hello Hawk," She said.

"How you'd know it was me?" I asked her.

"Caller Id," She said. I hit myself in the forehead.

"Want a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah. I also want to talk about something," I said.

"Ok. I'll be right over," She said and hung up. I got off my bed about 15 minutes later. I walked out to the living room.

"You ok?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"You don't look ok, you seem to have a sour mood, is it about your friend?" She asked.

"Oh no," I said. I usually didn't lie but I was good when I needed to.

"She's coming over to pick me up and we'll head to her place," I said. My mom smiled.

"No not yet," I told her.

"Fine," She said exasperated.

"Thank you," I said. She nodded. I heard a knock at the door and walked down to the platform at the door. I opened the door and it was Sabrina. She smiled at me and I tried to return the smile but it was heavy. She frowned and I walked out of my house towards her car and she walked behind me, I got in the passenger seat. She gets into the drivers seat. She sighs.

"So what's wrong?" She asked me.

"I'll tell you on the way. Please drive," She looked at me and nodded before turning the car on and she started driving.

"Why..." I started but I couldn't finish. I tried again.

"Why did you...." I trailed.

"Your having a crisis of consciousness aren't you?" She asked me still driving.

"Yes," I said weakly. She sighed this time.

"What I did..." She trailed. She was also finding the words were hard.

"Back at the classroom. Was not normal," She said.

"I would've hoped so," I said.

"But... I know this sounds horrible but it felt... good to let that side out for once," I said.

"I used to think the human were cattle, but they still didn't have to know that we were their masters and they were the slaves. It was just easier for you not to know," She started.

"Just tell me that you did it because you had to. Not because you wanted to," I told her looking at her. She pulled along side the road and turned fully to me. She lifted her hand and put it on my cheek. Her cold hand on my warm cheek. She moved closer and stared even deeper into my eyes.

"I lost control," She told me. Her lips so close to mine. Our noses almost touching. Her sweet breath filling my nostrils.

"I did not do it on purpose," She told me.

"A vampire who drinks blood at anytime has a chance to enter blood frenzy where the vampire will do anything to have a full belly as it could be called..." I pressed my lips against her's. I didn't need to hear how it happened just that she didn't do it on purpose. That it was her choice. I moved my body closer to her's. Her's also moved closer. She moved across the seat and sat on my lap kissing me hard. I tried to return her kiss, she was pressed against me hard and her lips had captured mine. I wasn't exactly used to a dominate woman and naturally tried to turn the tables, but failed and she was stronger than me and recaptured my lips. She released my lips and started to bite them. Nipping at first but then harder and longer. I felt blood coming from my upper lip and she licked my bloodied lip seductively, however she moved off my lap and back into her seat. I growled slightly. She just smiled cutely at me.

"What?" she asked smiling and she started moving the car along. I smiled and tried to wipe the blood away but it just kept coming back.

"Good luck with that," She told me smiling. Still driving and not turning to me. I rolled my eyes and she smiled at me more.

"Why did I think that I could stop the blood if you didn't want it too?" I asked myself outloud. She smiled more. I just let the blood pool. I felt it run down my upper lip and down my lower. Down my chin and felt it pool once again and it started to drip.

We were at a stoplight and she smiled at me and turned to me slightly and she ran her fingers against my lips, my chin and she lifted the blood soaked fingers to her lips and I saw her start to lick her fingers.

"Mmmm..." She trailed.

"Good?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said unashamed. I rolled my eyes again.

"What happens when you are deprived of blood?" I asked her. She smiled.

"We enter a blood frenzy to get any sustenance. If we still don't get blood... we start to wither away and if we are deprived an entire day without any blood in our reserves. We die. We are in a blood frenzy for an entire day, and then we die if we still don't get blood," She told me. I nod. She smiles at me.

"But don't worry. With you around. I don't think I'll ever have that problem," She said with a smile.

"But you can't contently feed on me. I don't have enough blood and I don't replenish it fast enough," I told her.

"Then I'll just go to the refrigerator. We have plenty of blood in storage," She said. I smiled this time. She turned back to the road and the light turned again and she drove again. We pass the school and we were close. She turned to the street and parked in front of the nice looking house. She turned and grinned seeing that the blood had yet clotted she moved her head towards mine and licked my upper lip and licked the blood off my face and I didn't' bleed any more.

"How?" I asked referring to stop the bleeding.

"Does it matter?" She asked me. And I stopped to think about that.

"I guess not," I said. She smiled at me. I smiled and she got out of the car and we walked into the house, we walked up to her room. She smiled and just stopped.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I have something I have to do," she said frowning.

"I'll be right back," She said and left. I walked and sat down on her bed. I closed my eyes and smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 6

Sabrina smiled at me and I smiled back before she left. I smiled and laid back on her bed and took a breath and closed my eyes. I didn't hear anyone come in, thus it was a surprise when I felt a hand on my chest. I opened my eyes but it wasn't Sabrina. I felt other hands on me and I tried to struggle. To cry out but I couldn't. Cristina flashed a vicious smile revealing fang and she bit hard into my neck and I gasped. I felt another set of fangs slide into my wrist and another set bit through my jeans into my thigh. I felt pleasure flooding my senses. I didn't want it. But there was no way I could stop it. I felt them all drinking my blood. I felt unconsciousness approaching me fast. Much faster than I would like. But, like them feeding from me, I didn't have much of a choice. I felt my vision fading, darkness tinting my vision, my limbs felt weak and heavy. I was slipping into unconsciousness. I heard a scream, it sounded like Sabrina and I blacked out.

I woke up later. I wasn't sure how much later. My mind said about an hour but my body said several hours. I groaned and shifted. I felt a hand on my chest. I panicked a little.

"Don't worry. Your safe," I heard Sabrina whispered. I calmed down a little.

"You shouldn't get up, you lost quite a bit of blood and you'd get light headed almost instantly," She informed me. I felt her lay down on me and I opened my eyes and looked into her bright one's and smiled. She smiled too.

"I'm sorry. I should've known something was wrong with them," She apologized.

"They were thirsty and I didn't realize it until it was too late," She explained.

"Not too late enough," I said smiling weakly. She smiled back and brushed the hair from my face.

"Yeah. I had to pull them off one at a time. But they quickly gathered themselves up after I pulled them off," She explained further. I nodded. She looked into my eyes.

"I thought I lost you," She said.

"You didn't," I told her and she smiled.

"Even if it were my sisters who almost killed you?" She asked tentatively.

"I always thought they wanted that to begin with," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd never let them kill you though. I love you way too much," She said kissing my lips softly.

"I love you to," I whispered in her ear. She grinned against my lips and pressed her's harder to mine. I eagerly took them in. She withdrew a bit and smiled down at me. I heard a knock at the door. Sabrina sighed and got up off me and walked to the door and opened it. She started talking to someone but I couldn't tell who. I couldn't see the person or hear them, they were talking to softly. I heard Sabrina gasp and she nodded softly. She walked away from the door and closed it before walking back to me and she sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"A vampire family is coming over to visit," She said. I didn't say anything but the way she put it didn't sound good.

"They are... like my sisters, thinking of humans as cattle. They're getting better but it's slow, especially with Angila, but these other ones are like we were before you came around," She told me. She looked over to me.

"I don't want you to be hurt... Your scent is all over this house... They'll know that a human has been around, the same human, at different times," She continued.

"I'm afraid they'll seek you out... And hurt you..." She trailed looking into my eyes and I felt her hands cupping my chin. I lifted my arms and held her wrist.

"I'll live," I told her.

"You don't understand the kind of danger that I've put you in..." She trailed and avirted her eyes. But I did see tears starting to form.

"I'll fight them if I have to," She said and looked up to me a feirce determination in her eyes.

"I can't live without you now. And I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt," She said. A tear falling down her cheek.

"I'll be ok with you," I told her.

"What about your sisters?" I asked.

"Will they just stand aside and let you face them yourself?" I asked her.

"I don't know," She told me.

"When will they be here?" I asked her.

"Soon," She told me.

"Christina said that the message ahead was probably just a courtesy You see. If your going to be traveling through another family's territory. You've got to tell them and make yourselves known. Or the family originally living there can and usually will kill the other family without warning. Vampires are rather territorial creatures," She explained to me. I nodded.

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"Don't say anything, stay behind me," She told me. I nodded. I heard another knock.

"They're here," She told me. I gulped and nodded. I stood up and followed behind Sabrina. We were in the living room. First Christina in front, Angila to her right, Rachel to her left and Sabrina was behind Christina a few steps and I was behind Sabrina. I could still see them somehow. They're were 2 guys and a girl. One of the guys was in a suit and tie, the girl looked a little like Rachel in demeanor and outfit, and the guy seemed like an oddball. He was in a black t and blue jeans. His hair was longer than his apparent leader.

The leader was in a black suite and slacks, one of his bone white hand out on his thigh, his eyes blue and calculating, his hair golden blond. One arm around the girl. The girl had a blue shirt and matching skirt, she had blue eyes as well but were cold, and she also had golden blond hair and the thought of them being brother and sister made my skin cawl because of the way that he held her. The other guy looked like a normal guy, he wasn't formal or anything and just normal, green eyes and brunette, he was leaning against a couch, one hand out, holding on to it. The leader steped forward and bowed his head slightly and respectively but not submissively.

"A pleasure to meet you once again Cristina," He said, taking Cristina's hand and kissing it lightly, very briefly.

"I offer the same pleasure Colin," Cristina replied taking her hand back when Colin was finished.

"You know my love. Eve," He said and She shook Cristina's hand.

"And my brother Erin," he finished and he shook Christina's hand as well.

"You've already met my sisters. Angila, Rachel, and Sabrina," She said.

"Hmmm... And the other that I smell..." He trailed.

"Is of no concenquince," She said quickly.

"Ahhh... a human. Did we interrupt something?" He asked politely but I could see he was getting to something.

"Yes," She said. He smiled.

"We are rather thirsty... Would you mind? Since you do live here..." He trailed. I knew what he was talking about and my heart rate sped up a little.

"No," Cristina said bluntly.

"Why?" He asked inquisitively.

"Because we found him first," She responded.

"It smells like you found him more than once..." He trailed.

"What we can't be effective eaters? Not killing our victim but getting him multiple times?" She asked. The way she said killing made it sound like it was barbaric to her. He smiled and nodded.

"Parhaps, but is there a reason that he smells like your youngest sister?" He asked.

"Because you interrupted us," She told him again.

"Maybe yes but... his scent on her is... overwhelming..." He trailed.

"Honey? Is it really our place to tell them how to feed?" The woman asked her leader. He looked to her for a second before nodded.

"Yes. My apologies. We were just looking for your permission to stay here a few days. A change of scenery would be nice I would think. Of course, if it's ok with you and your family," He said back to niceties, but I had a feeling that their was some hidden language going on between Colin and Eve but I couldn't tell what it was.

"It's ok if you want to stay for a few days but you'll need your own place and don't go on a killing spree," Christina said. Colin and Eve bowed slightly and left. Christina turned around to Sabrina.

"I hope you know what this means..." She trailed. Sabrina bit her lip.

"All I can do is try," She told Christina.

"Yeah well. We'll protect you. But not him," She said. Sabrina nodded. And Christina left and so did Rachel and Angi went to another room. Sabrina turned to me and sighed.

"I can't do it," She said.

"I can't stay away from you. Act like we don't love each other..." She trailed and threw herself into my arms.

"I can't! I won't!" She cried and literally cried into my shoulder.

"Shhhhhh...." I trailed to her and patted her on the back.

"Everything will work out fine..." I trailed but I didn't know how it would.


	8. Chapter 7: Meet the Parent

Chapter 7: Meet the Parent

Me and Sabrina had decided to call it a day and agreed that we had to at least try and be discrete but I had a feeling that we both would not have been able to keep up the charade for the few days that were required of us. I knew what Christina had meant when she talked about protecting. She would protect Sabrina but not me. Me and Sabrina both knew that Christina was taking a big risk in keeping me and Sabrina's secret a secret. I didn't really understand it but from what I knew if Colin's group had found out that Sabrina and I were together that either he'd take it into his own hands or he'd report us to some higher authority. I wasn't sure about it and I had asked Sabrina about it before I had left but she told me that the longer she didn't have to tell me about it the better. I woke up the next day a little sick to my stomach and I told me mom and she took my temperature and I had indeed had a fever and she called the school and told them that I was going to stay home. I sat down on the couch and called Sabrina after my mother had left.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Sabrina it's Hawk. I'm not going to school today I've got a fever," I told her.

"You want me to come over? Skip school?" She asked me. I smiled but shook my head on reflex.

"No I think you should go to school but I won't insist you do," I said.

"Ok, I'll go to school then. Love you, hope you feel better. I'll call when school's finished," She told me.

"Ok, bye," I said and she hung up and I did as well. I sighed and snuggled into the couch and set my phone on the table next to the couch. I wanted to sleep a little longer because I had gotten up for school just to be told I'm not going so I decided to try and catch a few Zs.

I groaned a little and woke up and it shined like it was noon. I sighed and sat up on the couch and I jumped a little when I saw. The third guy from the group that was visiting, I thought his name was Erin.

"Hi," He said simpily. I checked my neck nearly instantly but I felt no fresh bite marks.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not stupid enough to feed from you, especially when you have their marks all over you," He said. I groaned a little.

"Why the hell are you here then?" I asked him. He smiled slightly.

"Is there anything going on between you and Sabrina?" He asked me rather bluntly. I was surprised and a little off guard. I had not expected that question.

"What would make you think that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He observed me intensely.

"I don't know. I don't know meany vampires who keep their pray alive long enough to use again. In fact. I don't know any who do that," He said.

"Ok..." I trailed.

"So there is nothing going on between you two?" He asked me.

"No," I said calmly. He smiled viciously.

"I think your a lier," He said.

"I don't really care what you think," I told him.

"I'm surprised at your mannerisms. Did the sisters not teach you a lesson in manners?" He asked me and grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. Choking me but not bad, he was using two hands and I lifted my knee and pressed my foot against his chest and using all the force I could muster I was able to push him away from me. He stumbled back.

"A fighter huh?" He asked smiling. He lunged and swung and I dodged. I was getting better but got clonked by a second swing and I spun in place before falling to the ground. And I groaned. He cracked his knuckles.

"Your going to wish you learned your place," He said growling and then I heard my cell go off. Erin went over to it and looked at the number and answered the phone.

"Yes?" He asked.

"He's here," He said after a few seconds and I groaned.

"Nothing permanent," He said.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked accusingly. He was talking to one of the sisters I thought, probably Sabrina.

"What do you mean blood tastes better when it's healthy?" He asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine, calm down. Don't get your sisters, I'll leave," He said.

"Ok, fine, ask him," He said and hung up and tossed the cell on the table.

"There is defiantly something going on between you two and I'll get proof," He said and made a swift exodus. I groaned hard. I was still hurting a bit but it wasn't as bad as it could've been and I crawled myself up to the couch and laid down and fell asleep easily. I woke up feel a hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes and saw Sabrina looking down at me. She was smiling.

"You ok?" She asked me. I nodded.

"He's suspicious," I told him.

"Of course he is, he wants me all to himself," She told me.

"Wait? What?" I asked. Almost certain I didn't hear that one right.

"He's been after me for awhile but I've always turned him down," She explained to me.

"Really?" I asked. She smiled.

"Just because humans don't want to go out with me don't mean vampires don't," She said. Now **that** got me curious.

"Really..." I trailed. She rolled her eyes.

"They don't matter, only you," She said. I smiled at her. She leaned down to me and I thought she was going to kiss me on the lips but she didn't and kissed my neck before piercing my neck with her fangs. I gasped and felt her feed from me, I closed my eyes and murred in pleasure until she finished and I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You are mine," She whispered.

"I am," I said my breathing getting heavier for no apparent reason other than her recent feeding. She leaned down to me again and kissed my lips and tilted my head and I tilted more, giving her more room and she smiled against my neck and bit deep. Deeper than any before that. She tore her fangs viciously from my neck after a few seconds.

"Now all will know," She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I've marked you, go and look," She said and she got off me and I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I cleaned my neck and I saw after I dried with a towl their were indeed 2 marks on my neck. They didn't look like anything really but these had stayed where the others... it was almost as if they weren't there, but this ones stuck.

"Why did you mark me?" I asked her walking out of the bathroom. She was sitting down on the couch and I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Because... I don't want anyone else to have you," She whispered.

"Because you are mine," She said. I smiled a little.

"Are vampires always this possessive?" I asked with a little smile. She smiled at back at me.

"Yes," She admitted.

"Why? Do vampires usually fight over things like this?" I asked.

"Yes. We fight over everything. Territory, Mates, Feedlings, Feeding Grounds. We have all the ambitions of humans and the power and drive to realize our ambitions. Unlike humans. That is why we're a cut above the food chain," She explained to me.

"Then why hid your existence to the world?" I asked her. She looked away.

"Because... there are only 1 vampire for every 50,000 humans. And even with a vampire's power. We wouldn't survive a war against humanity. That is why we strive for the stars in power. A vampire's power in the human world is just part of a vampire's status among his own kind. To excel in the human arena is not too difficult unless your running head to head against another vampire. But to excel in the vampire's world, is a whole different thing..." She trailed, she turned to me.

"But we've spoken enough of this, it is not good to talk about such things when there is no need but I hoped I satisfied your curiosity for a bit. I know you have more questions but they must wait," She said and smiled at me and I melted.

"I have business to attend to," she said.

"Please, try and sleep a little more. I know it's 3 in the afternoon but I want to take you out somewhere tonight," She said and I nodded. I laid down on the couch and she sat next to me.

"Sweet dreams love," She whispered and kissed my lips before getting up and I heard her leave and I drifted to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later. My mom pushing my shoulder slightly to wake me up and it worked and I opened my eyes and she smiled at me.

"Feeling better?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Up for some dinner?" She asked and I nodded again.

"Ok then, it's ready," She said and walked into the kitchen I presumed. I got up slowly and groaned.

"Oh Mom," I said walking to the kitchen.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um... My girlfriends going to come and pick me up and we're going to go out," I told her.

"When?" She asked.

"Sometime tonight," I told her.

"Ooooooohhhhh. Do I get to meet her?" She asked excitedly. I smiled.

"That's up to her. I don't think the interrogation could last that long though..." I trailed.

"Aww darn," She said smiling and we both started to eat. We usually ate in silence. My dad had usually gone to work by the time we ate dinner so it was normally just me and my mom, which I didn't mind much. I didn't mind my dad eating with us every once and awhile that he could. Almost right after dinner I heard the bell ring and I got up from the table and went to answer. I saw Sabrina standing there. As stunning as ever, especially in what she had on, a black silky dress that hugged her curves. She smiled and put her finger on my lower jaw and closed my mouth that I hadn't realised was open.

"So your Mom eager much?" She asked and nodded up and I looked and saw her looking from the top of the stairs.

"She wants to meet you," I said. She smiled.

"Sure, if that's ok with you..." She trailed.

"Fine with me," I said. And we headed up the stairs. Sabrina and I sat on the loveseat and my mom on the couch not too far away.

"So... What's your name, Hawk didn't even give me that," She said.

"Sabrina," Sabrina answered.

"A lovely name...." My Mom trailed she looked like she was thinking. But shrugged.

"How old are you?" My Mom asked.

"17," she answered. My Mom nodded in approval.

"What do you do for a living?" Mom asked.

"Just school. I live with my 3 older sisters," Sabrina answered

"Wow... Sorry. I just haven't heard of something like that before," My mom commented

"You look very lovely in that dress by the way," My mom complimented Sabrina. Sabrina flashed a smile.

"Thank you," She said.

"So where are you two going?" My Mom asked.

"It's a surprise for Hawk," Sabrina answered. I smiled.

"I'm sorry but I want to get him home before 1 or 2 in the morning so we should probably get going..." Sabrina trailed. And my mom nodded.

"Oh ok. That's fine," She said. Sabrina and I got up and headed for the stairs.

"Bye you two," She said and we said bye before we left. We walked down from the porch to her car. She got in the drivers seat and I got in the passengers seat. It was actually rather warm tonight. She started the car and we headed out.

"So where we going?" I asked her and she turned to me with a little mischievous smile on her face.

"Surprise," She said simply and I was sure I wasn't going to get anything else out of her until we got to wherever she was taking me.


End file.
